Power Play
by UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: KougaxKagome. M rating for future chapters. When Kagome and her friends decide to go out for a girls night at the grand opening of the naughty Power Play club, she runs into someone she hasn't seen in ages.
1. Chapter 1

It all started 10 years ago, when she was 18. Or more aptly, 510 years ago, in the feudal era. She didn't understand then, why she'd tingle all over when she "sat" Inuyasha, or why his hard crimson eyes her way sent her thighs squeezing together. She was so naive then. So innocent.

At 18, all it took for her heart to speed was a strong grip on her thighs, inching just a little too high, sending her gasping. Feeling breathless at being hefted up and told she was his woman. A surge of desire when she slapped him, and the answering promise of payback in his eyes.

There seemed to be something so romantic about the scrape of teeth then.

But now she knew. Kagome was ruined for mortal men. And it was just her rotten luck that she had been transported forward in time where human men were in the majority.

* * *

"So, I heard about this new club called the Power Play that's opening up and I want to check it out. Super exclusive, and a bit naughty too!" Yuka said while scarfing down some fast food at the mall food court.

"Oh I heard about that too! It's some bdsm chain that's popping up all over Tokyo. I've always wanted to try out something like that but never had the guts to. We should all go to the grand opening tonight as a girls' night out!" Eri slyly nudged Kagome, trying to bait her into coming out. She had always been flaky about plans, but they weren't going to let her off the hook this time.

"Yeah, plus everyone wears masks so no one will recognize us!" Ayumi chimed in.

Kagome acquiesced with a sigh and a smirk, and the other three girls cheered as she said, "Well, if we go, we might as well look the part!" She thought to herself that maybe she'd find someone there who'd peak her interest, given that she'd had no attraction to anyone since she was ripped out of the past.

Throwing away their leftovers, they dashed from store to store, trying to find sexy outfits and accessories. By the end of their trip, Ayumi had found a barely-covers-the-butt green halter dress, Eri bought a backless black short romper with rhinestones along the bust, and Yuka found a flowy, sheer purple cocktail dress that showed more than it seemed.

But Kagome's dress was the real showstopper. A shimmery midnight blue with strategically placed cutouts so that she barely felt like she was covered at all. After their mall trip they stopped by a costume store and grabbed masks to match their dresses, and then headed to Kagome's apartment to get ready.

* * *

The walk from the cab they took to the club entrance was brisk, and they saw as they turned the corner that the there was already a line forming. The girls groaned in unison and started making their way past the bouncers at the entrance, when one of them tapped Kagome on the shoulder as they walked past.

"Ma'am, you can all go in. Girls with auras like yours get in first." He said with a wink, and Kagome could have sworn she saw the hint of fangs in his mouth. But that wasn't possible, was it? She didn't feel any demonic energy.

But as they stepped through the threshold, that all changed.

The air in the already packed club was crackling with youki, practically swirling with it, and the smell of sweat and sex was everywhere. There must have been a barrier up! That's why she didn't feel anything before. This was a club full of demons! Kagome's mind was reeling at the thought.

As the girls explored the club, they snickered and giggled amongst themselves. The main room was filled with drinking and dancing, and then as you went deeper and deeper into the club, more rooms held other, more perverse delights. Kagome even thought she spied a private room full of kinbaku rope on the other side of the club. Eyebrows raised, she thought to herself that she might have to revisit that later.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Eri shouted. "Let's get a drink!" as she dragged the others back through the crowd to the bar. Kagome was shaking as she took it all in. The crowd occasionally broke out in bay and howls, and when one person started, the whole club howled. The masks hid pointed ears, red eyes, and fangs. Oh god the fangs, she thought, shivering.

"Girls, if I decide to go home with someone tonight, let me, okay? I think I might actually have a little fun here." She said with a smirk and a troublemaking look. Her friends all looked at one another and then whooped in excitement and ordered a round of shots. After a couple of drinks they sashayed onto the dance floor, twirling and howling with laughter.

* * *

Kouga walked through his new club, ponytail swinging with his confident stride. He was checking the quality of the music and drinks, calling to his pack when they howled at him, and smiling at the demonic patrons having a good time, when he noticed a few humans dancing in the middle of the room.

Frowning, he walked over, angry at his bouncers for letting them in without an escort, even as lovely as they all were. That was the rule and someone had clearly broken it for a pretty face. They were lovely girls, but it was too dangerous to let just anyone in.

But then he felt it. That raw rush of power from a miko. He hadn't felt such an enormous aura in centuries. And then, that scent! Honeysuckle and rainwater! It couldn't be. No, one of his pack was playing a joke on him. A cruel, cruel joke. There was no way she could be alive. It had been 500 years.

And then one of the girls turned, grinding on the others. He watched her hips swing for a minute, mesmerized in a way he hadn't been for 500 years. But then he looked up at her face and the world stopped.

It was her.

He caught her eyes, and took off his furred wolf mask. Her audible gasp of "Holy shit" was all the proof he needed. She took off her small peacock mask and two sets of blue eyes met.

She made the first move, closing the few feet between them. "I thought you were dead. Is this a dream?" Her small arms encircled his neck and she ran her hand up his neck.

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up. How? How are you here, alive? All these years later?" He seized her up in a tight hug, too tight, and her friends looked on curiously. His pack too, took notice of their leader grasping onto the small woman, and whispers of "Kagome" and "Sister" echoed around them.

It was all too much, the crowd, the noise, the stares. She whispered, "Get me out of here and let's talk." Then shouted, "Don't wait up for me girls! He's an old—" the word 'friend' died on her lips as he hoisted her up in his arms. The crowd parted to let them through, and once he turned a corner and was out of sight of the humans, he sped up the steps and into his office, shutting the door behind them.

He reluctantly set her down, sliding his body along hers the whole way until her feet met the ground.

Her heart was beating so fast, it had been years since she felt that rush, and all the blood was headed out of her head and down south quick. A fact that Kouga could distinctly smell. It was making his head swim.

But he needed answers first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *Lemon Warning*

"So you're telling me that you're a time traveller. You're originally from this time, and not 500 years ago?" Kouga confirmed after Kagome had explained everything to him. At her nod, he leaned forward from his place next to her and looked at her face for a moment before asking, "Then how did you know where to find me?"

She felt her face flush crimson as she replied, "Well, the thing is, I didn't. My friends heard about this new club and we came for the grand opening for some… fun. Hell, I didn't even know it was a demonic club until I passed through the barrier and suddenly I was swamped in youki. What a rush that was."

"Fun, eh?" Eyebrows raised, Kouga contemplated the fact that his Kagome, who he'd thought was so innocent and sweet, had shown up to his club looking for a little _fun_. "And just who might you have been looking to have a little fun with?" Her mumbled answer had him asking, "What was that?"

Throwing her arms up and pacing the room she yelled, "I said, with anyone who piqued my goddamn interest! I haven't been interested in anyone since the feudal era! That's 10 whole years that I've been celibate. Not one's caught my interest since then. I am completely immune to human men. And then I walk into this club that's full of demons and sweat and sex, and then here you are. Here you are looking as gorgeous as the day I met you, and you're just fucking sitting there."

He sat there open-mouthed for a minute, astonished at Kagome's rant and the waves of agitation warring with lust in her aura. Regaining his senses, he stood up and grinned, stalking his way across the room and lifting her up onto his desk.

"Immune to human men, huh?" He said, grinding his hips into hers, letting the friction tease them both. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not human. Is that what you want Kagome? Is only rough, demonic sex good enough for you now?" He grabbed her hand in his and led it down the front of his jeans, pushing his hard length into her hand.

Kagome was practically hyperventilating, soaking her panties and gripping him furiously as he thrust into her hand. She crashed her lips into his as he slid his right hand up the inside of her thigh and gripped her ass with the left. She bucked into his hand as she felt him cup her aching mons through the lace of her panties, letting him find her clit through the material and slowly stroke her into a frenzy.

"Ah, fuck Kagome" he mumbled as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing down his boxers to completely free his dick. He pulled her hands up to his neck and hoisted one of her legs around his waist while pulling her ass closer to the edge of his desk. Pulling the lace aside, he rubbed his length against her warm slit, rubbing the head gently against her clit until—

"Shit, I don't have a condom. Do you?" He managed to grind out the question despite elongated fangs and blood red eyes. He was halfway lost to the frenzy, but he needed to make sure they were safe.

"Fuck, no I don't. I haven't ever needed one. Goddamnit." She rested her head against his chest, breathing hard, before saying, "What do you want to do?"

Kouga took a few seconds to think, before remembering that he had a few spare giveaway bags from the club opening left in the top drawer of his desk. He found one, ripped it open spilling condoms everywhere, grabbed one, and then came to a standstill.

"Weird question, but would you mind helping me…?" he motioned to the condom and then his claws, obviously not wanting to rip through it when putting it on. She opened the package, and then slowly slid it onto him, smirking while he bit the inside of his lip to keep from bucking into her hand.

She leaned back admiring her handiwork, and then smirked as an idea popped into her mind. Turning around and propping her right leg up on the desk, she smirked over her shoulder and presented and spread herself for him from behind.

His eyes nearly rolled back into his head at that sight, and as he positioned himself behind her at her entrance, the urge to bite the back of her neck to hold her in place reared its ugly head. But she wasn't ready to be mated yet and he shook it off. He settled for kissing and roughly nipping her shoulder as he nudged his cock inside of her.

She wasn't kidding that it had been 10 years of celibacy though. He almost couldn't stand how tight she was and how hard her muscles were clamping down. With each thrust, she softly moaned and whimpered for more. Asking for more. Begging him to go harder and faster.

So he did. Balls deep, rough thrusts that had flesh slapping flesh and had her gasping out in short bursts. She held onto his desk for dear life and he brought a hand down to stroke her clit in time to his thrusts. She only held out for a few minutes before she burst, orgasming on his dick and crying out his name.

He groaned out her name as he pulled out and snapped the condom off, giving himself two last pumps before exploding all over her ass. He settled for biting down on his left forearm to keep from marking her against her will.

Knees shaking, they both collapsed onto the carpeted floor of his office, staring at each other as they fought to catch their breath. Her soft exclamation of "Holy fuck" was followed by his own "Hell yeah" as she nuzzled into his chest and tried to calm her racing heart.

"When can we do that again?" She whispered and he chuckled out a soft, "Anytime you want babe." At that, she looked up at him, hoping he really meant that.

"Are you sure? No lingering women waiting around every corner. God, I didn't even ask if you were married or were in a relationship or anything! You're not, are you?" She gasped out, momentarily worried that she'd just stolen someone's husband.

"God no! Kagome, how could you even think there would be someone else in my life? Don't you remember that I claimed you as my woman 500 years ago?" She huffed at that and rolled her eyes, saying, "Yeah but that was so long ago, and it's not like you married me or anything. You just said a bunch of words, didn't you?"

Kouga furrowed his eyebrows. Did she really not know? How was that possible?

"Kagome, wolves mate for life. When I claimed you as my woman 510 years ago, I claimed you as my mate. For life. There will never be another for me. That's not to say you don't have a choice; you definitely do. But I made my choice and you're it."

He couldn't be serious, could he? She thought for a minute and then looked up at him and said with a wink, "Well I guess you better start persuading me." His deep throated laugh echoed through the hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I've moved all my stories onto Ao3 due to 's content policies about explicit writing. Find me at Archive of our Own with the username UnderwaterOphelia and see all the updates I've posted! I'm also on Tumblr, and my username is underwater0phelia, with a zero instead of the letter o. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Ophelia


End file.
